


Zeig mir Italien

by Silavon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrunken im Park, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, ein Sternenhimmel ohne drei Teleskope, zum straucheln brauchts doch nichts als füße
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Schiller und Goethe gehen nach einem illustren Abend betrunken in den Ilmpark.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Zeig mir Italien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [prinzsorgenfrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzsorgenfrei/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Being_Lionhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Lionhearted/gifts).



> Ich entschuldige mich vorab bei allen Schwaben für die Wiedergabe des Schwäbischen. Eine Freundin von mir aus der Ecke Stuttgart war das Testobjekt, nur konnte ich nicht alles korrekt phonetisch erfassen. Mea culpa!

Der Korken sprang in die Lüfte, hoch hinaus zu den Kronen, als Goethe die Flasche mit einem einfachen Taschenmesser köpfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie durch ihren Weg einiges an Druck geladen, denn der Schaum lief vorne hinaus, sodass es Schiller verlockte die Champagnerflasche aus Goethes Hand zu nehmen und den ersten Schluck trank.

„Na, na, junger Freund, doch nicht so überstürzt.“ 

Goethe gab ihm ein aufrichtiges Lachen und als Schiller ihm die Flasche wieder hinhielt, ergab er sich dem Bacchanal.  
Sie waren vorab bei Meyern oben in der Mansarde gewesen, haben einige Texte vorgetragen, darunter die Geschichten der Tausend und Eine Nacht, an denen Schiller seinen Spaß beim Rezitieren hatte, denn in gewissen Abständen brachte er die Zuhörerschaft in ein Gelächter, wenn er dem schönen Orient einen schwäbischen Hauch unterjubelte. Es war dreiundzwanzig Uhr, als fast alle Gäste gingen und Schiller und Goethe die Idee hatten, die restliche Sommerluft des Tages zu genießen, weshalb sie in den Ilmpark spazierten, in Richtung des Gartenhauses. Goethe besaß zum Glück einen Schlüssel für das Brückentor, sodass sie sich klammheimlich in den Park stahlen. Die Umgebung wirkte totenstill, nur der Schwan zog schlummernd seine Bahnen unter der Sternbrücke entlang und die Enten ließen ab und zu ein Schnattern verlauten. Goethe nahm einen weiteren Schluck und gab sie ab. Der schon vorhandene alkoholisierte Zustand war amüsant genug, gerieten sie das ein oder andere Mal ins Straucheln und Schiller beinahe in einen Busch an dem Ilm-Ufer. Schiller schaute nach oben und betrachtete den Himmel.

„Isch es net schö, mit den Sternen am Firmament und de Mond, der selbscht die Wolken mit seinen Strahle durchbricht? Hab‘m… Hab‘m Sie einmal so viel Liebe für die Natur gehabt, dasch… dasch Sie einfach platz‘n könnt‘? “

„Ja… Ja, in unzähligen Gedichten.“

Goethe musste sich kurz bei Schillern abstützen, da ein Stein sich jeweils in einem Schuh verfangen hatte. Dies klang leichter, als es sich herausstellte, denn Schiller hatte mit einer plötzlichen Verlagerung des Gewichts nicht geahnt und so bekam er schnell eine Schieflage wie der Turm in Pisa, klammerte nach dem Rudermanöver sich an Goethe fest, der mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden ungemütlich aufkam und seine Strümpfe an der Sohle Risse hatten.

„Verdammt…“

„Oh Gott, Verzeihung Goethe, das wollte ich nicht!“

„Schon gut, mein Freund. Dies wird mich nicht umbringen.“

Er zog den letzten Schuh wieder über, nachdem der lästige Stein rausfiel und Goethe stand abermals senkrecht wie eine Eins, jedoch hielt sich Schiller weiterhin an ihm fest und verwirrt blickte er seinen Kumpanen an. Sein Freund wirkte wie in Trance.

„Ist etwas, Schillern?“

Auf der anderen Seite realisierte Schiller gar nicht die Situation und kuschelte sich enger an Goethe.

„Mir isch a weng kalt.“

„Möchten Sie meinen Gehrock?“

„Nein… Nein, isch scho gut. Wennsch in Ordnung ischt, dann würd ich mich gern anlehne.“

Goethe lächelte.

„Natürlich!“

Der Weg wurde fortgesetzt und die Flasche pendelte zwischen ihnen. Ungefähr auf Höhe der Bibliothek ging auch diese leer, weswegen Goethe eine zweite aus seinem Rucksack holte und öffnete. Sie wurden anhänglicher. Aus dem Nichts hatte Schiller die Idee, dass man sich doch in das Gras legen könnte, um den Sternenhimmel zu beobachten, der umliegenden Natur zu lauschen und um einfach die Ruhe zu genießen. Goethe hielt es für eine Schnappsidee, aber die funkelnden Augen von Schiller, die die Sterne in sich trugen, konnten ihn dennoch überzeugen. Gegenüber Schillern konnte er kein ‚Nein‘ veräußern. Auf der Wiese vor dem Gartenhaus streifte Goethe seinen Gehrock ab und nutzte ihn so als Decke. Er schätzte die Temperaturen in ihrem Zustand als warm genug ein, sodass sie nichts befürchten mussten. Als Schiller sich schon niedergelegt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie nur mit Mühe beide drauf passen würden, also veränderte Schillern seine Position auf die Seitenlage. Sie blickten einander für eine Weile an und sagten kein Wort. Die Ilm zog säuselnd wie ein Wiegenlied an ihnen vorbei und die kleine Quelle am Hang plätscherte, als hielte jeder Tropfen ein Gespräch ab, flüsterte ihnen etwas aus alten Zeiten zu. Goethe rutschte wenige Zentimeter näher, legte seinen Arm um Schiller und grinste ihn an. 

„Soll ich Ihnen den Sternenhimmel erklären? Wir haben zwar keine Teleskope hier, aber mit dem bloßen Augen erkennt man einige Dinge.“

„Ja, Goethe, ja des wär schö!“

„Sehen Sie den Polarstern? Wenn Sie von dort etwas nach oben gehen, dann sind sie beim kleinen Bären. Darunter und etwas zur Seite ist Kepheus und neben Kepheus der Schwan und die Leier. Vom Polarstern nach links ist der große Bär. Pegasus lässt sich auch schon blicken und die Jungfrau sowie der Löwe sind am Untergehen.“

Gebannt hingen Schillers Augen an Goethes Zeigefinger, der ihm die jeweiligen Stellen zeigte und wie ein Pinsel wirkte, der das Firmament malte. Schiller rutschte ebenso ein Stück näher, sodass er Goethes Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, ihn in sich einsog, mit jedem Atemzug den er betätigte und seine gekräuselten gräulich-braunen Haare an seiner rechten Schläfe spürte. Aus der Belustigung heraus und um seinen Partner zu überraschen, hob er seinen linken Arm und verfolgte mit dem Zeigefinger die Bahnen, die Goethe zeichnete, den Himmel dirigierend, bis beide am Polarstern wieder ankamen. In Schiller herrschte ein Stimmungswechsel. Langsam führte er seine knochigen Finger zu den robusteren von Goethe.

„Was tun Sie da?“, wisperte Goethe, die Hand nicht wegreißend und den Kopf zu seinem Gegenüber geneigt, die Augenbrauen leicht zum Hirnknochen hochgezogen, ein dezentes Schmunzeln zog an dem linken Mundwinkel.

„Ein eigenesch Sternbild formen, nach einer neuen Mythologie…“

Auch Schiller neigte den Kopf in Richtung Goethes, in dem Moment, als er ihre Finger verschränkte und das Sternenbild zu Boden führte. Die Augen wirkten fast schwarz, wie Obsidian, nur einzelne Lichtfetzen reflektierend. Ein schöner Kontrast zum Sonnenschein heute Mittag, der sie mehr wie Bernstein hat erscheinen lassen. Buchenholz. Cognac. 

„Worüber denken Sie nach?“

„Wie schön Sie doch sind, Goethe.“

Goethe lachte kurz stoßend auf.

„Schiller… Ich gehe auf die Mitte fünfzig zu… Kann man da noch von Schönheit sprechen?“

Kurz merkte er die Kälte, die das Entfernen seiner Hand verursachte, aber als er sie an Goethes Wange legte, wurde es umso wärmer. 

„Goethe… Sie reife wie der feinschte griechische Wein und Sie sollt‘n stolz auf ihr Alter sein. So mannigfaltige Dinge erreicht zu habe…“

Anscheinend brachte er damit Goethe in die Verlegenheit, denn die Wange wurde nochmals wärmer.

„Friedrich…“

„Wolfgang?“

„Ja?“, hauchte Goethe.

„Wären Sie ein Ritter-“

„Und Sie eine Edeldame?“

„So würden Sie mich jetscht küssen.“

„Würde ich das, ja?“

„Ja.“

„Wünschen Sie es?“

„Unbedingt!“

Goethe beugte sich vor. Er war sanft, so wunderschön sanft. Sie schmeckten beide nach dem Champagner und Burgunder. Die Flasche kullerte achtlos neben ihnen weg. Würden die Käfer halt ihre Belustigung haben. Schiller fehlte die Luft zum Atmen, alles schien von Goethe eingenommen zu sein, der Sternenhimmel war vergessen, die Gefahr Entdeckt zu werden ebenso. Aber wer sollte auch um die Uhrzeit durch den Park gehen? Vor allem keine Bürger. Goethe beugte sich stärker nach vorn, sodass Schillern nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich auf den Rücken zu legen und Goethe sich somit mit seinem rechten Arm neben ihm abstützte und den Ellenbogen anwinkelte. Die Hand wanderte von der Wange in die kurzen Haare, klammerte sich liebevoll fest. Schiller löste den Kuss, weil seine Lungen es einfach nicht mehr mit einer geringen Menge Sauerstoff aushielten. Goethes Augen spiegelten eine willkommene Sanftheit und Geborgenheit wider, die Schiller sonst aus anderen Nächten kannte, verbracht mit längeren Reden über Literatur, dem Leben und über kommende Projekte, die Goethe nur dem Freund erzählte. Er schloss die seinen und wünschte, er könnte diesen Moment als eine Dauerschleife abspielen, wie eine ewigwährende Ouvertüre zu einem Opus Magnum. Eine, die alle im Raum erzittern ließ, sie Aufjauchzten, wenn die Anspannung von ihnen abfiel. So wie er. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sich auch bei ihm die Emotionen angestaut. Wenn er Goethes Zeichen richtig deutete, dann fühlte er gleich. Auf einer Linie. Ebenbürtig. Partner. Gefährten.

„Friedrich… Duzen wir uns doch endlich.“

„Willscht des wirklich, Wolfgang?“

„Unbedingt!“

Schiller war just in diesem Moment innerlich ein Gefühlsbündel. Wäre Goethe mit seiner Eleganz, trotz der aktuellen Position, nicht anwesend gewesen, Schiller hätte begonnen zu weinen, der Welt seine Emotionen offenbart, bis der Mond Empathie zeigte und ihm ein offenes Ohr angeboten hätte. Er wäre mit Allem einen Pakt eingegangen, nur um diesen Augenblick zu sichern. Die Unendlichkeit spüren. Endlos weitertreiben. Schweben, zwischen Himmel und Erde. Nur sie.  
Goethe nahm Schillers Hand und platzierte sacht einen Kuss auf der angerauten Haut, die schöpferischste unter ihnen, welche von der Muse geleitet wurde und die Kreativität sie durchzuckte. Schillers Mund stand offen, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, sei es auch nur ein Laut, ein Einatmen, ein Geräusch, welches Goethe versichert hätte, dass das, was er tat, das Richtige war. Mit einem weiteren Kuss unterstrich Schiller Goethes Handlung und vereinigte ihre weltenändernden Seelen auf körperliche Weise abermals. Die Zikaden zirpten, eine Ente zog schnatternd über die Wiese hin zur Ilm und von weitem konnte man den orchestralen Klängen einer Abendveranstaltung im Hause von Stein lauschen. Schiller zitterte in Goethes Armen, der sie versuchte zu wärmen. 

„Möchtest du reingehen, mein Bester?“

Starke Luftzüge ließ er in seinen Körper fließen. Goethe mochte man es nicht ansehen, aber der Mann besaß anderweitig ebenso Talent, welches die Herausforderungen des Kennenlernens wettmachte. 

„Ja, es isch bitter kalt geworden.“

Folgend auf die Antwort bewegte sich Goethe von ihnen runter und Schiller spürte die nasse Kälte an seinem gesamten Körper. Im Inneren hingegen war ihm noch wohlig-warm, von den Küssen berauscht und der Liebe beflügelt, ein kleiner prozentualer Satz auch dem Alkohol zuzuschreibend. Er verinnerlichte zuletzt ein weiteres Mal den Anblick, der sich ihm bot: Goethe, der über ihm stand, die Haare leicht zerzaust, nur eine Silhouette erahnend, dessen, was eine ausgestreckte Hand sein sollte. Die tiefgrüne Weste mit kleinen cremefarbenen Stickereien um die Knöpfe herum ließ ihn edel genug aussehen, dazu der braune Gehrock, den er über den Abend hinweg trug, sodass die Kombination auf Schiller wie ein frischer Wald wirkte. Freiheit. Durchatmen. Entfaltung.  
Er stand auf, nahm den Gehrock vom Boden, pickte die Grasfusseln mit Zeigefinger und Daumen ab, wand sich zu Goethe, der das Stück zwar annahm, aber nur, um es Schillern über die Schultern zu legen, sodass er sich in ihn nisten konnte. 

„Komm. Im Gartenhaus wird es nicht wärmer sein, aber geschützter. Möglicherweise findet sich Feuerholz an, dann könnte ich uns eine heiße Schokolade machen.“ 

Schiller nickte und lächelte selig. Die Nacht mit Goethe zu verbringen war eine gute Idee. Lotte kannte ihn, sodass sie sich keine Sorgen ob seines Verbleibes machen musste und gegebenenfalls eine kleine Notiz in das Haus Goethe schickte. Goethe hakte sich unter und gemeinsam beschritten sie den Weg zum Gartenhaus, durch das hohe Gras der Wiese, auf der später die Schafe stehen würden und sie mit ihrem donnernden Geblöke durchgängig unterhielten. Der Garten roch nach Rosen, die an der Hauswand sich erstreckten, unter ihnen Lavendel und andere Pflanzen, die Schiller nicht eindeutig sehen konnte. Mit dem Schlüsselloch hatte Goethe seine Probleme. Der Wein ist ihm doch ein wenig in den Kopf gestiegen. Er rutschte ab und zog die eine Erhebung des Schlüssels über ein Stück der Tür, wodurch eine langgezogene Furche entstand. Er rollte mit den Augen, aufgrund seiner eigenen Dummheit. Es brauchte einen weiteren Ansatz, ehe Goethe es schaffte die schwere Holztür mit einem Klacken zu öffnen.

„Schönheit vor Alter.“

Mit einem Wink deutete er Schillern in die neugewonnene Herberge zu gehen. Goethe hatte Recht, es war kühl, noch kein wohliger Ort, wie der Goethe’sche Salon oder sein  
eigenes Schlafzimmer. 

„Wollen wir hier unten bleiben oder lieber nach oben in das Arbeitszimmer gehen? Nebenbei bemerkt, staut sich oben mehr die Wärme des Tages, sodass wir dort nicht frösteln sollten.“

Eine Hand legte sich an seine linke Seite.

„Du willscht mich doch nur in dein Schlafzimmer bekomme.“, sagte Schiller scherzend süffisant.

„Ja… weil dort die Decken liegen, Friedrich.“

Des Öfteren fragte sich Schiller, ob es Goethes ständige Absicht war, die eigens angefangene körperliche Spannung zwischen ihnen auch wieder zu zerstören. 

„Dann zeig sie mir.“

„Wie Sie es wünschen, hochverehrter Herr.“

Goethe tätigte einen Bückling und wartete, dass Schiller eine Hand in die seine platzierte. 

„Wozu denn die Hofmanieren, Herr Geheimrath Goethe? Bin doch keine Dame.“

„Wenn ich jemanden entzücken möchte, dann durch Grazie und Höflichkeiten und einer Prise Zuneigung. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mich in das obere Stockwerk zu begleiten?“

„Nichts lieber als des, mein Edelfreier.“

Er tätigte drei Stufen, als er sich mit einem Schuh an der überstehenden Holzplatte verhakte und vorne über auf die Treppe fiel. Goethe fand dies lustig. Schiller weniger. Vor Peinlichkeit rappelte er sich wieder auf. Goethe fragte nach seinem Befinden, welches Schiller mit einem Hand-Wink abtat. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb Schiller für ein paar Sekunden stehen, als Goethes linke Hand seinen Rücke rauf- und hinabfuhr. Ein Kribbeln durchjagte seinen Körper und froh war er, als das Schlafzimmer in Sicht kam. Für dies nahm er sogar einen Sturz in Kauf.  
Schiller fiel, Rücken voran, auf das Bett, Goethe neben ihm, welcher die letzte Flasche entkorkte und dabei ein Glaskonzert mit den Restlichen im Rucksack gab. Sie wechselte abermals zwischen ihnen. Die Stimmung wurde ausgeladener, scherzender, anhänglicher, bis die Flasche nur noch eine Pfütze in sich hatte, die bis auf weiteres nicht angerührt wurde und beistehender Zuschauer wurde. Plötzlich schnappte sich Schiller ein Kissen und pfefferte es in Goethes Gesicht. 

„Schiller!“

Doch damit war es nicht zu Ende. Sie rangelten wie zwei Knaben, ehe Goethe die Kontrolle über Schiller gewann. Dieser lag atemlos unter ihm auf dem Holzboden, nachdem er, durch eine Verfolgungsjagd, quer über die obere Etage gehechtet ist, dabei einige Stühle umrannte und allgemein das Zimmer einem Schlachtfeld glich. 

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

Goethe schien verwirrt, doch nach einigen verstrichenen Sekunden sicherer.

„Wahrheit.“

„Hätscht du in der Situation jetzscht eine Frau geküsst?“

„Ja.“ Goethe setzte einen Kuss auf eine Wange.

„Stell dir vor, ich wär‘ eine, Wolfgang.“

Ihre Zähne stießen zusammen, was für Goethe noch schmerzhafter war, als für Schillern, da seine untere Lippe dazwischen hing. Leidenschaft. Rasende Herzen. Küsse und Bisse. Bahnen ziehende, krallende Hände. Schiller öffnete Goethes Weste und war froh sowie traurig, dass sie weg war und bei den drei Flaschen ihren Platz fand. Seine Knie pressten sich an Goethes Hüfte, sacht fuhr er durch die braunen Locken, in denen noch einige Grashalme hingen, hielt sich dort behutsam fest und mit einem Schwung lag er nun halb auf Goethes Körper. Er unterbrach den heilignüchternen Kuss, atmete, saß rittlings und blickte hinab. Gerötete Wangen. Rotgeküsste volle Lippen. Eine Harmonie. 

„Wenn ich dir zu schnell bin und vor allem zu weit gehe, so sage es mir, Friedrich.“

„Bischt du in dieser Sache erfahren?“

„Ja- durch Italien. In Venedig habe ich es ausprobiert. Ein junger Herr, ungefähr Anfang Zwanzig, bot seinen Körper an, wie sie es sonst in dubiosen Einrichtungen dort taten. Ich war stockbesoffen, Faustina war an meiner Seite, wir gingen die Gassen entlang, als er mich anblickte. Faustina nahm ihn mit, ich bin also hinterher und der Abend verfloss wie Zuckerwasser.“

„Bei mir war‘s Scharffenstein. Obwohl des sehr einseitig war.- Wolfgang?“

Schiller strich mit den rechten Daumen über Goethes Wange. Er roch den Alkohol, als Goethe sprach.

„Ja?“

„Zeig mir Italien.“


End file.
